Voice Of An Angel
by Princess Sky Windiox
Summary: Hiccup sings. Nothing else to be said. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1: In My Veins

Hiccup stood at the end of the wooden planks that overlooked the sea, thinking of all the bad things he had just gone through. His father had berated him, and took his best friend away from him.

Astrid was standing at the other end of the dock, wringing her hands together nervously.

As the wind ruffled Hiccup's hair, he started to sing:

_Nothing goes as planned_

_Everything will break_

_People say goodbye_

_In their own special way_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_But find you in the day_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

A_nd I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Everything will change_

_Nothing stays the same_

_Nobody here's perfect_

_Oh, but everyone's to blame_

_Oh, all that you rely on_

_And all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_And find you in the day_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_(No, I cannot get you out)_  
><em>(No, I cannot get you)<em>  
><em>(Oh no, I cannot get you out)<em>  
><em>(No, I cannot get you)<em>

_Everything is dark_

_It's more than you can take_

_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_

_Shining, shining down on your face_

_Your face_

_Oh, your face_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_(No)_

_No, I cannot get you out_

_(Oh, you're in my veins)_

_No, I cannot get you out..._

Hiccup finished singing the song and looked up to be met with the stunned looks of the other 5 students in the dragon academy. "Hiccup..." Astrid gasped, "you have the voice of an angel..."

_Oh no, I cannot get you..._


	2. Chapter 2: In My Veins (Reprise)

Hiccup was _thisclose_ to taming the Nightmare in front of everyone. Then he looked up and saw the expression on his father's face.

"No," he said aloud, in response to his father's 'stop the fight'. "we don't have to fear them... they're not dangerous, they're only just defending themselves." He reached out the hand again.

"_STOP THE FIGHT_!"

Hiccup jerked his hand away just as the Nightmare's wide pupils turned back into slits. The arena was in a frenzy.

Many miles away, Toothless jerked up from his nap after hearing his master's scream. He bolted for the cliff and started to make his way through the forest. Eventually he made his way into Berk and into the dragon arena and...

The world exploded into smoke. Hiccup covered his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Toothless-

"Night Fury!" Gobber shouted.

Toothless roared in pain as he was pinned underneath the Nightmare. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, in fear that his smaller dragon would get impaled and die instantly.

But the Night Fury soon got the upper hand and backed Hiccup into a corner of the ring, growling at anyone who got near. Out of fear his dragon would get hurt, Hiccup placed himself in front of Toothless. The Vikings, including Stoick, stopped short of impaling the small boy. Toothless growled behind him and sunk down on all 4 legs, protecting Hiccup by placing his wings over the boy's chest and dragging him to his chest.

"Release my boy, you devil!" Stoick roared.

"Dad, don't, he's only trying to protect me!" Hiccup cried, desperate. Toothless growled behind him. Stoick reared his weapon.

Hiccup panicked and began to calm his dragon down the only way he knew how:

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

Toothless purred and nuzzled the boy. That just gave the other Vikings enough time to strike.


	3. Chapter 3: Glad You Came

Toothless slowly rose in the sky, with Astrid and Hiccup on his back. The blond girl slowly raised her eyes and surveyed the sky around them. Hiccup swung a leg over Toothless and felt the dragon sorta-kinda-maybe-yes relax underneath them.

It was almost good enough for a song. And so he began to softly sing, as Toothless flew above the clouds to reveal a night sky:

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe _

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came…_

Astrid looked at him with wonder and delight, and Toothless purred at hearing his master's lovely voice again. Hiccup continued singing, directing this verse towards Toothless:

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

He turned towards Astrid and directed the next verse towards her:

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

He directed the chorus towards both of them:

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe _

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Then Hiccup continued singing the song without a care in the world:

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe _

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Hiccup whispered the last repeat of the chorus:

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe _

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came…_

He finished the song and Astrid looked at him with wonder. "Wow…" she breathed, "I never knew… this is… amazing! ...he's amazing…" Toothless half looked at her. Then she popped the question:

"Your voice is amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?"


	4. Chapter 4: Fireflies

Hiccup was playing with Toothless in the gouge. The dragon was chasing him, while Hiccup ran as fast as he could. Finally Toothless pounced on him and the dragon pinned the human boy underneath him.

Hiccup suddenly saw a floating light in the sky. Actually, several. One looked at Toothless and landed on his scales. Another landed on Hiccup's arm. "Toothless, calm down!" Hiccup said, looking at his puzzled dragon. "They're fireflies!"

Toothless tilted his head and trilled. Hiccup smiled and a song popped into his mind. Slowly, he began to sing:

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_Thread, thread..._

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_Please take me away from here_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_Please take me away from here_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_Please take me away from here_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_Said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_Jar, jar, jar..._

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Toothless purred happily. Hiccup laughed and hugged the dragon. "Love ya, bud," he said. Toothless trilled and licked him.

"_Ahh! Toothless! _You _know _that doesn't wash out!"


	5. Chapter 5: I Need You

Hiccup was in his room, currently bored out of his mind. He couldn't see Toothless, because he had already saw the dragon that afternoon after dragon training and knew he couldn't go again. He couldn't work on his plans, because

they were already finished. Most of all, he couldn't tell his father about Toothless, because then he would banish him and kill Toothless.

So, he decided to sing a song:

_Have you ever had a feeling_

_That we're not alone?_

_Hold to call the feeling senile_

_They unearth more_

_Going down the dusty roads_

_We are cold and see-through_

_I need you..._

Stoick looked up from making the evening meal. He thought he heard singing. He put the stoke down and slowly approached the stairs.

He was right; there was singing.

And to his surprise it was coming from Hiccup's room.

This had never happened before.

How did he not realize that his son had the voice of an angel?

_There's a reason after all_

_All the things that I have done_

_Pump the blood and leave it alone_

_Anywhere you take me_

He wondered what his son was singing about now. Hiccup knew.

Toothless.

_See it all_

_Just go and solve it all_

Hiccup ended up at the window by the time he finished the song. He looked out the window and a single tear slipped down his face as he thought of his mother. He had inherited everything from her. His looks, his personality, his ability with dragons, probably...

He sang only 2 lines of a song he had heard when he was a baby, because that was all he could remember:

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder where you are_

And unbeknownst to him, Stoick heard the two lines and knew immediately what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6: Lift Every Voice And Sing

Bored, Hiccup watched Toothless sleep. The dragon had, unfortunately, been restless the night before. And for Hiccup, there was nothing he could do about it.

Bored, he decided to sing a song:

_Lift every voice and sing  
><em>_'till the Heaven ring  
><em>_Ring with the harmonies  
><em>_Of liberty._

_Let our joyces rise  
><em>_High as the listening skies  
><em>_Let it resign loud as the rolling sea._

_Sing a song  
><em>_Full of the faith that the dark past has thought us  
><em>_Sing a song  
><em>_Full of the hope that the present has brought us._

_Facing the rising sun  
><em>_Of our new day begun  
><em>_Let us watch on 'till victory is won._

_Sing a song  
><em>_Full of the faith that the dark past has taught us  
><em>_Sing a song  
><em>_Full of the hope that the present has brought us._

_Facing the rising sun  
><em>_Of our new day begun  
><em>_Let us watch on 'till victory is won._

He finished the song and looked over at Toothless, who was now awake due to the boy's singing, and looked at Hiccup with a bit of a puzzled expression in his eyes. His pupils were whole.

"What are you lookin' at me for, bud?"


	7. Chapter 7: Siberia

"-leaving! We're leaving. Get ready to have a nice little vacation, bud," Hiccup bellowed, "forever."

Toothless trotted up to him, confused, and tilted his head at his rider, wolfing down the fish as fast as he could.

Astrid resisted the urge to scream. Hiccup had a dragon! And not just any dragon, a Night Fury!

Did the dragon enchant him or something or were they actually friends?!

She was yanked from her train of though when the dragon walked away, towards a pile of... tools?

And then Astrid finally understood. They really were going to run away. But where?

Then Hiccup began to sing, and if she didn't get swept up in the sound of his voice then she would've know where they were going.

_From the busy parks  
><em>_To the icy tides  
><em>_Some day we'll decide  
><em>_Where we want to live out our lives  
><em>_Form out into sparks  
><em>_Tumbling along  
><em>_Keeping the heat on  
><em>_Even though summer's come and gone_

_I would sail across the east sea  
><em>_Just to see you on the far side  
><em>_Where the wind is cold and angry  
><em>_There you'll be to take me inside  
><em>_We'll find ways to fill the empty  
><em>_Far from all the hysteria  
><em>_I don't care if we suddenly  
><em>_Find ourselves in Siberia  
><em>_Siberia_

_Inside a street car  
><em>_Or on a mountain trail  
><em>_Details, details  
><em>_You breathe in when I exhale  
><em>_No matter where we are  
><em>_Or which way the wind blows  
><em>_Or how heavy the snow  
><em>_Nothing can change where we will go_

_I would sail across the east sea  
><em>_Just to see you on the far side  
><em>_Where the wind is cold and angry  
><em>_There you'll be to take me inside  
><em>_We'll find ways to fill the empty  
><em>_Far from all the hysteria  
><em>_I don't care if we suddenly  
><em>_Find ourselves in Siberia  
><em>_Siberia_

_Siberia...  
><em>_Siberia...  
><em>_Siberia...  
><em>_Siberia...  
><em>_We'll leave Berk behind for Siberia_

_I would sail across the east sea  
><em>_Just to see you on the far side  
><em>_Where the wind is cold and angry  
><em>_There you'll be to take me inside  
><em>_We'll find ways to fill the empty  
><em>_Far from all the hysteria  
><em>_I don't care if we suddenly  
><em>_Find ourselves in Siberia  
><em>_Siberia_

_We'll leave Berk behind for Siberia_

"Alright, bud," Hiccup said, and Astrid payed attention this time, "we're going to Siberia."

He walked over near her hiding place once more to pick up the harness.

_Now's my chance,_ she thought, and leapt.


	8. Chapter 8: My Hero

Hiccup had to admit he was tired, tired and stressed. With his father and the rest of the villiage having to adjust to the idea of dragons, him running the dragon academy, and – _oh yeah-_ his missing leg. He'd lost his leg and gained his dragon and everyone was still getting used to it, including them. He allowed himself- actually, he _could _spend 2 nights with his dragon. This was the 3rd night.

He hadn't been able to sleep for 2 nights because it was so cold. Toothless curled around him, providing him comfort and warmth. His dragon was always there for him… his best friend.

Not only his best friend, but his hero. And unbeknownst to him, Toothless felt the same.

Hiccup began softly singing to his dragon:

_Too alarming now to talk about  
><em>_Take your paintings down and shake it out  
><em>_Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
><em>_Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero  
><em>_Watch him as he goes  
><em>_There goes my hero  
><em>_He's ordinary_

_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
><em>_While the rest of them peter out  
><em>_Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
><em>_Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero  
><em>_Watch him as he goes  
><em>_There goes my hero  
><em>_He's ordinary_

_Kudos, my hero  
><em>_Leaving all the best  
><em>_You know my hero  
><em>_The one that's here_

_There goes my hero  
><em>_Watch him as he goes  
><em>_There goes my hero  
><em>_He's ordinary_

_There goes my hero  
><em>_Watch him as he goes  
><em>_There goes my hero  
><em>_He's ordinary_

Toothless crooned and nuzzled his rider. He always loved it when Hiccup sang; he had the voice of an angel. Hiccup turned gently towards his dragon and placed a gentle kiss to the dragon's snout. Toothless purred.

"Love ya, bud," Hiccup said, swinging his prostetic leg over his real leg. Tootless licked his face gently, the dragon form of "I love you too" and snuggled in each other's embrace, they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Stop and Stare

Hiccup was walking with his friends in a mostly abandoned Berk. The rest of the village was out on a mission to recruit more dragons, leaving the teenagers, their parents, and their dragons behind. Toothless was right beside Hiccup, purring as his rider stroked him.

Most of the group had long forgotten what a beautiful voice Hiccup had. But there were two beings who remembered: Toothless and Astrid. They were among the 11 individuals walking.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, drawing the boy's attention, "can you sing for us?"

The boy immediately blushed. Toothless crooned at him, and Astrid looked at him expectedly.

"Well?"

Before Hiccup could answer, Snotlout started to laugh, "Hiccup? Sing? Astrid, you gotta be kidding! My cousin can't sing!"

"Yeah, that'd be totally Outcast!" Tuffnut said, and his sister chuckled.

Astrid ignored them and looked at Hiccup as they ended up in the square of the village. Hiccup was now face to face with Astrid. She was looking at him with a tilted head, "Please, Hiccup. You have a beautiful voice. So share it with everyone."

Hiccup smiled. Toothless crooned, knowing he had decided to sing. The boy took a deep breath, and then he started:

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
><em>_It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust  
><em>_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
><em>_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
><em>_Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
><em>_And every glance is killing me  
><em>_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare  
><em>_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
><em>_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
><em>_But I've become what I can't be, oh  
><em>_Stop and stare  
><em>_You start to wonder why you're here not there  
><em>_And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
><em>_But fair ain't what you really need  
><em>_Oh, can you see what I see_

Several adults looked up in their homes. Stoick looked up and rushed out the door of his house, getting out and looking at the square, where the teens and their dragons were. And his song was singing.

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
><em>_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
><em>_Steady feet, don't fail me now  
><em>_Gonna run till you can't walk  
><em>_Something pulls my focus out  
><em>_And I'm standing down..._

_Stop and stare  
><em>_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
><em>_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
><em>_But I've become what I can't be, oh  
><em>_Stop and stare  
><em>_You start to wonder why you're here not there  
><em>_And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
><em>_But fair ain't what you really need  
><em>_Oh, you don't need_

He watched his son, who seemed completely in his element and problemless.

_What you need, what you need...  
><em>_Stop and stare  
><em>_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
><em>_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
><em>_But I've become what I can't be  
><em>_Oh, do you see what I see..._

When he finished singing he opened his eyes. Astrid, Fishlegs, Toothless, Stormfly, and Meatlug had smiles on their faces, Snotlout and the twins were looking bewildered, while their dragons were looking smug.

Stoick walked up to his song and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around his son's thin waist. Hiccup jumped slightly, but the auburn haired boy soon leaned into his father's embrace. Toothless crooned, nuzzling his rider and gently forcing his head under the boy's arm, and keeping it there, looking into his rider's emerald green eyes with his own toxic green eyes. Astrid also embraced him, and then the rest of his friends joined him, Toothless wrapping his tail around Hiccup's waist and Stoick resting his head on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup relaxed in his father's and dragon's grip.

Hiccup loved his family. And they loved him back.


	10. Chapter 10: Home

Hiccup was sitting on a ledge overlooking Berk with Toothless, Stoick, Thornado, Astrid, and Stormfly. The 6 of them were relaxing at Hiccup's secret place. Well, second secret place. The wind was moving their hair back from their faces and giving them a nice view of Berk.

"Son," Stoick said, making Hiccup look up, "can you sing a song?"

Hiccup immediately flushed red. Astrid looked at him with a hopeful expression on his face, and Toothless purred, looking into Hiccup's emerald green eyes with his own toxic green ones.

"Okay," Hiccup said finally, "But that doesn't mean it's gonna be good," He said sarcastically.

And with that he started:

_Hold on to me as we go  
><em>_As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
><em>_And although this wave is stringing us along  
><em>_Just know you're not alone  
><em>_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
><em>_Don't pay no mind to the demons  
><em>_That fill you with fear  
><em>_The trouble—it might drag you down  
><em>_If you get lost, you can always be found  
><em>_Just know you're not alone  
><em>_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
><em>_Oo-oo-oo-oo  
><em>_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa  
><em>_Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
><em>_Don't pay no mind to the demons  
><em>_That fill you with fear  
><em>_The trouble it might drag you down  
><em>_If you get lost, you can always be found  
><em>_Just know you're not alone  
><em>_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
><em>_Ao-oo-oo-oo  
><em>_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa  
><em>_Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa…_

He closed his eyes halfway through the song and opened them again. When he did he flushed again; all of them were staring at him.

Hiccup groaned.


	11. Chapter 11: Watchin' And Waitin'

The gang were waiting on the back of their dragons for some move, any, to come from the Changewing they were currently keeping captive, until Hiccup could figure out a plan to tame it and match it to its owner. Toothless may have had the had the appearance of napping, but he was really keeping his eyes peeled.

"Hiccup?" The auburn haired boy looked over to see Astrid looking over at him. The blond had a simple expression on her face that Hiccup could read: boredom. "How about a song? It's getting rather boring."

"Oh yeah! I forgot Hiccup could sing!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Of course he can't sing!" Ruffnut crowed.

"No, he can sing!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Gah, I feel so stupid," Ruffnut replied.

"Don't worry, it's okay to feel what you are," Hiccup said, with a fake soothing tone to his voice. And at Astrid's nod he began to sing:

_We're watchin', and we're waitin',_  
><em>On the edge of our seats, anticipatin'<em>  
><em>It's looking awful permanent,<em>  
><em>But we know it could go away...<em>

_We're keeping our eyes peeled, keeping 'em glued to the spot '_  
><em>Cause one moment it's there but then the next maybe not<em>  
><em>Don't know if it's magic or some weird cosmic plot,<em>  
><em>So we're watchin' and we're waitin'...<em>

Astrid whistled five notes and Hiccup continued:

_We're starin' and we're glarin' 'til our corneas burn_  
><em>We hope it'll stay for the rest of the day 'til our fathers return<em>  
><em>So don't even think about blinking or it just might go...away...<em>

The auburn haired boy glared at Snotlout when he bagan to close his eyes, and Hookfang whacked him upside the head with his tail. Hiccup smirked, and sang the last 4 lines:

_So we're watchin', and waitin',_  
><em>So we're watchin', and waitin',<em>  
><em>Yeah we're watchin', and waitin',<em>  
><em>We're watchin'...<em>

Hiccup looked over at the Changewing. It had been swaying to the sound of his voice…

…and now it had fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Where No One Goes

Hiccup was currently flying Toothless close to the surface of the ocean, making a rift. Stoick and Astrid were following at a slightly slower pace, for Hiccup said that he wanted to test out some tricks.

Hiccup began singing as he leaned down close to Toothless:

_Let the wind carry us  
><em>_To the clouds, hurry up, alright  
><em>_We can travel so far  
><em>_As our eyes can see_

He balanced himself on one foot, jumping to the surface of a small rock formation. The two were amazed as Toothless flew underneath it by himself and when Hiccup jumped, he landed in the saddle, hooking his prostethic in, holding his arms out, and leading Toothless up to the clouds.

_We go where no one goes  
><em>_We slow for no one  
><em>_Get out of our way_

Hiccup and Toothless fell from the sky when Toothless felt a small tug on his saddle. The auburn haired teen smiled at him with delight in his eyes and the two started to fall in a manner that absolutely freaked Stoick out.

"Hiccup!" He bellowed, "Get back on Toothless, now!" The 16 year old boy was falling away from Toothless at an alarming rate. Odin above, his kid was _really brave_.

Hiccup nodded and roared to Toothless. The Night Fury answered back with his own roar and looped around, using his winds, so that Hiccup landed on his saddle. Hiccup gestured for his father and Astrid to follow him. The two did on their dragons, with Stormfly leading the way. The three soared in the clouds and got to hear Hiccup's voice again.

_I'm awake when up in the skies  
><em>_There's no break up so high, alright  
><em>_Let's make it our own,  
><em>_Let's savor it_

_We go where no one goes  
><em>_We slow for no one  
><em>_Get out of our way_

_We slow for no one  
><em>_We go where no one goes_

_We slow for no one  
>We go where no one goes<em>

Hiccup grinned lazily at his father, who was on one side of him, and Astrid, who was on the other. "Son," Stoick said, "I'm really glad you found Toothless."

"Thanks Dad," Hiccup replied. Then he looked down at Toothless. "Ready bud?"

The dragon snorted. "Ready for what?" Astrid asked, but Hiccup only grinned. They were steadily gaining speed.

"Oh no, you don't," Astrid said, but it was too late: Hiccup and Toothless sped away completely, resulting in a sonic boom.

As the two left, they saw the two's trail, which was dark green on top and midnight black on the bottom, and heard the last words of the song that Hiccup was singing:

_We go where no one goes…_


	13. Chapter 13: Count On Me

Hiccup was walking around with Toothless in the middle of the night. The dragon was tired, so instead of the pair going to fly, they decided to walk around the village. Better to walk around and collapse in the square then to fly and drop in the middle of the ocean. As they were walking past Astrid's house, Toothless's ears perked up, and the dragon stopped, staring in the general direction of Astrid's house.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked, looking at Toothless in confusion. Toothless crooned and jerked his head towards the direction of Astrid's open window, a signal for Hiccup to start listening. The auburn haired boy did and heard quiet sobbing. He climbed onto Toothless's back.

"Toothless, jump," he said, and the Night Fury obeyed, backing up, spreading his wings, and jumping towards the open window. His claws hooked around the window frame and he beat his wings, pulling himself into the window smoothly and tucking his wings in. Toothless was one of the smaller but stronger dragons, perfect for Hiccup.

The dragon looked towards Astrid as soon as they landed silently on the floor of her bedroom. Hiccup dismounted, landing prosthetic first so as to deaden the sound, and walked flat footed towards Astrid's bed. Toothless silently padded after him, and Hiccup looked at his girlfriend. She was tossing and turning, her face streaked with tears, and her hair matted.

Hiccup padded over, sitting on the side of Astrid's bed. "Astrid, wake up," he whispered. "Astrid!" He said louder.

After he tried multiple times to wake Astrid up, he shook the girl. She woke up with a gasp, and her blue eyes widened. "H-Hiccup?" She asked.

The green eyed boy simply pulled her into a hug and stroked her back. Astrid cried, "Nightmare... everyone I cared about was dead."

"I'm still here, Stormfly's still here, we're all still here," Hiccup soothed her. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, and began to sing a song:

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
><em>_I'll sail the world to find you  
><em>_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
><em>_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of  
><em>_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
><em>_I'll be there  
><em>_And I know when I need it  
><em>_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
><em>_You'll be there  
><em>_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
><em>_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
><em>_And you just can't fall asleep  
><em>_I'll sing a song beside you  
><em>_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
><em>_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh  
><em>_Find out what we're made of  
><em>_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
><em>_I'll be there  
><em>_And I know when I need it  
><em>_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
><em>_You'll be there  
><em>_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
><em>_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
><em>_I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
><em>_You know..._

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
><em>_I'll be there  
><em>_And I know when I need it  
><em>_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
><em>_You'll be there  
><em>_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
><em>_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Astrid smiled and leaned against him, pressing her ear to his chest and hearing his heartbeat. "Thank you," she said.

Hiccup smiled. "No problem."


	14. Chapter 14: No Gold

Hiccup was sitting with Toothless on a cliff overlooking Berk one day. He fingered the piece of gold that Toothless had found the other day, and he had carved it into a Night Fury and hung it on a chain around his neck. It was something precious to him, other then the people he loved.

He fingered the golden pendent. Toothless purred besides him. Hiccup smiled as he thought of a song, and started to sing:

_You think I'm running round in circles  
><em>_But I know I'm homeward bound  
><em>_Like a ghost in my nightgown  
><em>_I'm heading out of town_

_I don't want to wake up  
><em>_Everything I dream up  
><em>_Is running wild  
><em>_I love you, but love's grown out_

_Hell knows where I'm gonna land  
><em>_A small town boy, no gold in my hands  
><em>_Toothless, I know you'd understand  
><em>_I'd die to be free, no gold in my hands  
><em>_Sorry if you never ever see me again  
><em>_And I'm sorry if I never call  
><em>_Hell knows where I'm gonna land  
><em>_A small town boy  
><em>_No gold in my hands_

_I'll be gone in a heartbeat  
><em>_Leaving kisses in mid air  
><em>_Through the cemetery bare feet  
><em>_You're my favorite nightmare  
><em>_Don't try to make me stay  
><em>_Cause it's never going to work  
><em>_If you're holding on too fast  
><em>_Then it's gonna make you hurt_

_I don't want to wake up  
><em>_Everything I dream up  
><em>_Is running wild  
><em>_I love you, but love's grown out_

_Hell knows where I'm gonna land  
><em>_A small town boy, no gold in my hands  
><em>_Toothless, I know you'd understand  
><em>_I'd die to be free, no gold in my hands  
><em>_Sorry if you never ever see me again  
><em>_And I'm sorry if I never call  
><em>_Hell knows where I'm gonna land  
><em>_A small town boy  
><em>_No gold in my hands_

_Where'd you go  
><em>_Wandering child ?  
><em>_Gonna throw myself  
><em>_Out to the wild  
><em>_I'm gone  
><em>_I'm walking out the door  
><em>_I won't be coming back at all  
><em>_I'd run for miles until I finally  
><em>_Get that gold in my hands_

_Hell knows where I'm gonna land  
><em>_A small town boy, no gold in my hands  
><em>_Toothless, I know you'd understand  
><em>_I'd die to be free no gold in my hands  
><em>_Sorry if you never ever see me again  
><em>_And I'm sorry if I never call  
><em>_Hell knows where I'm gonna land  
><em>_A small town boy  
><em>_No gold in my hands_

"Love you bud," He said, and hugged his dragon. Toothless crooned and hugged him back, and Hiccup pulled back seconds later to press a kiss to Toothless's snout, before he resumed hugging him.


	15. Chapter 15: Sticks and Stones

Hiccup was walking in the woods with his beloved dragon companion. Both were silent, but there was the bunch of unspoken words that revolved around the silence.

At Toothless' silent request Hiccup sighed and started to sing:

_Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now_  
><em>Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow<em>  
><em>Rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view! <em>  
><em>Step aside, go through!<em>

_Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now_  
><em>Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes<em>  
><em>The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half! <em>  
><em>Scream and shout and do laugh!<em>

_Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)_  
><em>Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)<em>

_Stay close to me_  
><em>Count one, two and three<em>  
><em>Up in through your sleeves<em>  
><em>Bursting through the seams<em>  
><em>Open your eyes and see - You'll see<em>

Hiccup then began to sing in Norse:

_Inn um ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna_  
><em>Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna<em>  
><em>Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma! <em>  
><em>Því ég mun aldrei!<em>

_Hleypur um, rífur, leysir flækjurnar_  
><em>(Upp með rótum) Með blik í augum!<em>  
><em>Stórmerki, undur, brjótum bein í sundur!<em>

_Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)_  
><em>Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)<em>

_Stay close to me_  
><em>Count one, two and three<em>  
><em>Up in through your sleeves<em>  
><em>Bursting through the seams<em>  
><em>Open your eyes and see<em>

_Stay close to me_  
><em>Count one, two and three<em>  
><em>Up in through your sleeves<em>  
><em>Right beyond the trees<em>  
><em>Show you how you'll be<em>

_Stay close to me_  
><em>Count one, two and three<em>  
><em>Up in through your sleeves<em>  
><em>Bursting through the seams<em>  
><em>Open your eyes and see - You'll see<em>

Toothless purred and before Hiccup could comprehend it, his dragon had swept him up into the saddle. Hiccup lowered himself as Toothless launched into the sky.

_Stay close to me : Count one, two, three  
><em>_Up in your sleeve : You're right behind me  
><em>_Stay close to me : Count one, two, three  
><em>_Up in your sleeve : Burst through the seam_

_Open your eyes and see  
><em>_You'll see (You'll see...)_


	16. Chapter 16: Die Young

Hiccup was walking in an abandoned Berk with his friends. Astrid had a almost smirk on her face as she thought of something. "Hiccup..." She said, "can you sing?"

The redhead turned with a mischievous smirk on his face and began to sing:

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
><em>_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
><em>_So while you're here in my arms  
><em>_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young  
><em>_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hearts, out our minds  
><em>_Running 'til we outta time  
><em>_Wild child's lookin' good  
><em>_Living hard just like we should  
><em>_Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up  
><em>_That magic that we got nobody can touch_

_Looking for some trouble tonight  
><em>_Take my hand, I'll show you my wild side  
><em>_Like it's the last night of our lives  
><em>_We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
><em>_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
><em>_So while you're here in my arms,  
><em>_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young  
><em>_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Hiccup began to sing the next verse, looking at Snotlout and Tuffnut. The two teenage boys had been in love for a while... but Hiccup wouldn't resist a chance to tease them.

_Young hunks, taking shots  
><em>_Stripping down to dirty socks  
><em>_Music up, gettin' hot  
><em>_Kiss me, give me all you've got  
><em>_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush  
><em>_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush_

They immediately blushed at the lyrics and Hiccup smirked, still singing:

_Looking for some trouble tonight  
><em>_Take my hand, I'll show you my wild side  
><em>_Like it's the last night of our lives  
><em>_We'll keep dancing 'til we die  
><em>

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
><em>_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
><em>_So while you're here in my arms,  
><em>_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

The others joined in, making Stoick look up from his boat that was just landing. "Gobber," he said, making the bearded man look up, "do you hear singing?"

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
><em>_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
><em>_So while you're here in my arms  
><em>_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

When they finished the song they all looked at each other in slight confusion. "It's an occupational hazard," Hiccup said.


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. It was Thanksgiving on Berk- everyone was in the Great Hall, spending time with each other. Children were running around and people were laughing. Everyone was in the spirit…

…except Hiccup. He whispered something to his dad and slipped out of the Great Hall with Toothless. Astrid saw them go and ran after them, slipping out of the Great Hall as well. Hiccup was about to mount Toothless and take off when Astrid caught up to dragon and rider. "Hiccup!" she said, making the boy jump. "Why'd you take off?"

"I needed some time away," He answered.

"Can I fly with you?" She asked, and Toothless crooned. Astrid hopped on, and with a click of Hiccup's tongue, they took off.

Astrid relaxed, looking at the sky as the northern lights came alive. She smiled. _At long last, _she thought, _I missed this. Now if only he would sing a song…_

Hiccup seemed to know what she was thinking:

_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<em>

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
><em>From all the truth that I've said<em>  
><em>Come by it honestly I swear<em>  
><em>Thought you saw me wink, no<em>  
><em>I've been on the brink, so<em>

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that will light those ears<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time don't need another perfect lie_  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
><em>It's like we're chasing all those stars<em>  
><em>Who's driving shiny big black cars<em>  
><em>And everyday I see the news<em>  
><em>All the problems that we could solve<em>  
><em>And when a situation rises<em>  
><em>Just write it into an album<em>  
><em>Send it straight to gold<em>  
><em>But I don't really like my flow, no, so<em>

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that will light those ears<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
><em>Got no family I can blame<em>  
><em>Just don't let me disappear<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you everything<em>

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that will light those ears<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that will light those ears<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>  
><em>All my secrets away, all my secrets away<em>

Astrid smiled and closed her eyes. It was sure to be a happy Thanksgiving, for them both.


	18. Chapter 18: Lowrider

Hiccup looked around, fairly bored at seeing Vikings not doing anything with their dragons. That is, until he spotted a Gronkle and a intelligent fat Viking. Thinking to himself, Hiccup mounted Toothless and caught up with the low riding pair.

Feeling mischevious, he began to sing a song in Fishlegs' ear:

_All my friends know the low rider  
><em>_The low rider is a little higher_

_Low rider flies a little slower  
><em>_Low rider is a real goer_

_Low rider knows every route, yeah  
><em>_Low rider is the one to meet, yeah_

_Low rider don't use no force now  
><em>_Low rider don't fly too fast_

_Take a little trip, take a little trip  
><em>_Take a little trip and see  
><em>_Take a little trip, take a little trip  
><em>_Take a little trip with me_

Fishlegs smiled. Hiccup smiled back. At least he had made Fishlegs have confidence in himself.


End file.
